ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Medico
My First Parody Ultraman. this Ultraman is a Medic who gets lost and goes to different planets looking for jobs Until he Lands on Planet Gernat where the People are being attacked by Different Kaiju so he stays and helps the kaiju and fights off the alien Legion called the Ace of Wrath Design and Sound Just like Ultraman Cosmos but with red brands and A Medic Bag Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 7 * Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Underwater Speed: Mach 1.2 * Burrowing Speed: Mach 2 * Jumping Distance: 1000 m * Grip Strength: 65,000 t Powers * Full Moon Rect: Fired from his right palm, instead of an attack this soft ray quiets excitement and calm emotions in others known also as Healing Light. * Medic Extract: Fired from his hand, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Medico’ primary attack while in Luna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. * Moonlight Smash (ムーンライトスマッシュ Mūnraito Sumasshu?): Fired from his right arm, this beam is used in an attempt to destroy Hyper Zetton. This is also his second debut of his attack-based weapon in Normal Mode since he used the Specium Ray. * Net Track Box: A beam from the right hand, used against Alien Baltan in their space battle * Pinpoint Cross: While in Normal Mode, Ultraman Medico can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. * Specium Ray: He used his Specium Ray to attack along with the other Ultras. * Medic Extract II: Ultraman Medico can shoot a stronger variation of Heal Shootless, except this time, the other Ultras give Cosmos their powers for this attacks. * Medic Force: Using a ray from his right palm Medico can revive the injured. Apart from reviving the injured, it can also be used to heal others from their injuries as well. * Heal End: After purifying foes with the Full Moon Rect to a certain extent, Medico can launch a blue energy wave towards them to completely purify them. Physical * Spin Block: By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Medio can deflect most projectile weapons. * Mast Arm Protector: A defensive skill, using Ultra Psychokinesis to flick away energy attack with the elbows. * Mast Hook Protector: The same skill except with the legs, also useful against blades. Used to counter Neo Baltans blades. * Pinpoint Cross: Creates cross shaped energy on Medico' left hand. Creates a plaster like seal where it lands. * Medic-shoot Less: A skill to parry enemy attacks or disable them. * ' Punch': A jab, hook, straight punch, uppercut, his signature is the palm strike known as the Palm Punch which can send flows flying. * X Cross Punch: A feint attack that ends with a right hook punch. * Medic Chop: various chop maneuvers usually aimed for the head of neck. * Picking Broke: A chop to the head while in the air. * Suede Shaver: A horizontal strike chop, it has high destructive power. Used on Reikyura, Chaos Parastan and others. * Medic Kick: A variety of kick techniques. ** Nimble Kick: A round house kick. ** Moonassault Kick: A somersault jump followed by a diving double kick to the chest. ** Knee Smash: A knee strike. ** Knee Drop: A knee strike while falling towards the opponent. * Heal Whipper: A throwing technique. * Medic Flying Mare: The art of throwing someone from their neck. * Medic Leg Whip: A monkey flip backwards as an opponent rushes him and uses the momentum to send them flying. * Medic Elbow: An elbow strike * Elbow Smash: An elbow strike to the throat or neck. * Full Moon Flasher: Medico energizes his palm with energy and strikes the enemy, targeting evil energies within them. Miscelleanous * Moonlight Barrier: A barrier using both or one hand, dissipates attacks on contact. * Reverse Spike: Ultraman Medico can create a shield, known as the Reverse Spike, that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. ** Moon River Spike: A variation of the Reverse Spike, is a square wall, it can collapse and be used to wrap around the opponent. ** River Spike Barrier: A defensive skill to defend oneself with a wall of energy. Not malleable as the Moon River Spike. Used in Ultraman Saga to defend against Giganto Zetton's fireballs. * Acceleration: When needed, Ultraman Medico can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This burst of speed does not last long. * Transformation: When needed, Ultraman Medico can change into his Power Mode, a mode specifically to battle against opponents who can not be reasoned with or calmed down. He can also change into X Cross if needed. * Digitization: Medico can transform his body into a blue orb of energy and enter electronics, allowing him to move around within them and follow the plug-ins. * Dynamic Size Change: Medico can change his size between that giant and a human and perhaps even smaller. He uses a similar stance used by the original Ultraman only he is accompanied by an aura of light. * Combine: Ultraman Medico can combine with Ultraman Silver and Ultraman Terra to form the Legendary Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Accel. * Medico-kinesis: Medico can maneuver entities telekinetically via his heart. * Energy Charge: Medico, along with Terra, can release energy from his hands to power up the Silver Mega Stomp for Silver to perform the Final Ultimate Trinity Blast. * Hand Slash: Like other Ultras, Medico can fire an energy slash from his hands. Trivia * Just a Parody of Ultraman Cosmos * Despite being known as Ultraman he has not been to earth and first goes there in a crossover with silver Category:Silverfish's horrible atrocities Category:Cringe Category:EXTREME CRINGE Category:"Parody" Ultras Category:Never make pages like this on any other wiki ever Category:Laziness Category:Lack of effort Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:It's literally just Cosmos